Soul Sisters
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Toby Kennish siempre se había sentido unido a su hermana menor, Bay, aunque ésta soliera sacarle de sus casillas y muchas veces dejarle en evidencia con su agudo ingenio y su constante sarcasmo. No obstante, con la llegada de Daphne a su vida, Toby se siente en la obligación de compensar todos los años en los que su hermana menor no ha podido contar con la figura de un hermano.


******Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Switched at Birth_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Un dedo presiona suave pero firmemente una cuerda contra el traste, un poco más abajo otro hace lo mismo en un traste diferente, y así van avanzando mientras la mano que le queda libre al chico va rasgando con una púa las cuerdas que hay frente al agujero de la guitarra, haciendo salir de ésta una composición que no le es para nada desconocida.

No sabe por qué pero, cada vez que se mete en el garaje que sus padres le cedieron como estudio de música para ensayar, los primeros acordes que hacen que la mente de Toby Kennish se pierda entre pentagramas, notas y armonías pertenecen a una misma canción. No es una de las canciones que entran dentro de la setlist habitual de "Guitar Face", ni siquiera es una canción que haya interpretado muchas veces más – al menos no fuera de la soledad de su garaje -, pero sí es una de sus primeras composiciones.

Recordaba muy bien el momento en que sus padres le habían comprado su primera guitarra, cuando Toby tenía seis años y el instrumento musical podía ganarle hasta en altura. Los Kennish habían comprado la guitarra a su hijo satisfaciendo sus deseos a Papá Noel en la última carta de Navidad y haciendo gala de su inintencionada tendencia a conceder todos los caprichos del mundo a sus dos hijos, por lo tanto, era muy probable que ni John ni Kathryn supieran entonces la importancia que iba a tener ese momento en la vida de su primogénita.

Toby no sentía especial inclinación por la música en aquel entonces, pero sí se había quedado completamente hechizado al ver al hermano mayor de un amigo suyo tocar la guitarra una vez que el pequeño Kennish había sido invitado a pasar la noche allí con su familia, debido a unas reformas que el matrimonio Kennish estaba llevando a cabo en su propia vivienda. Puede que ni el propio Toby concediera especial importancia o interés a aquel extraño objeto, puede que su empeño por conseguirlo no hubiera sido tan constante de no ser porque las Navidades estaban a menos de dos semanas de distancia, pero así fue como Toby Kennish, líder de la banda que él mismo había formado con dos amigos suyos, había conseguido su primera guitarra: envuelta en papel de regalo debajo del demasiado adornado árbol de Navidad de los Kennish, junto a un juego de témperas y pinceles de distintos tamaños para su hermana Bay.

La primera canción que Toby fue capaz de componer, después de varias e intensas clases de guitarra con un tutor que sus padres le asignaron, fue una nana para Bay, su hermana menor.

Era composición muy pausada y dulce que había hecho las delicias de la familia Kennish en general y de la pequeña Bay en particular. La menor de la familia no era exactamente un bebé cuando Toby le regaló su nana, pero sí era lo bastante pequeña como para rogarle a sus padres que la grabaran en un cd para poner escucharla todas las noches antes de irse a dormir. Cuando Bay se ponía enferma, el pequeño Toby aparecía tímidamente por la puerta de la habitación de su hermana para interpretar su nana para ella.

Así nació la nana de Bay, una melodía que siempre sacaba una sonrisa a los miembros de la familia Kennish cada vez que Toby la interpretaba o Bay la tatareaba distraídamente mientras daba pinceladas en un nuevo lienzo.

Todos consideraron un gesto muy dulce por parte de Toby el componer una canción de cuna para su hermana pequeña, pero en aquellos momentos el primogénito de los Kennish tenía un dilema en mente: el cumpleaños de Bay se acercaba... Y resulta que tenía otra hermana menor.

Todo había empezado siendo una pequeña pataleta de Bay por unos resultados algo peculiares en uno de los análisis de sangre que la adolescente había llevado a cabo durante una de sus clases de biología y había acabado en ¡tachán! De golpe y porrazo resulta que Bay no era su hermana, sino que su hermana biológica había sido criada por otra familia debido a un error del hospital.

Así era como había llegado Daphne Vasquez a la vida de los Kennish.

En cuanto vio por primera vez a Daphne, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido en su mente: como el hecho de que Bay se pareciera tan poco a sus padres y a él mismo, con sus cabellos rizados y oscuros, y sus enormes ojos negros. Su hermana Daphne, en cambio, era rubia como él y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su madre. Recordaba haber visto alguna foto de su madre de adolescente y la verdad era que la chica era su viva imagen. Incluso cuando le retó a un uno a uno en baloncesto, Toby sintió una conexión inmediata con aquella rubia adolescente que había sido una desconocida para él durante toda su vida y que de repente era su hermana pequeña.

Había un algo en su forma de expresarse, de sonreír y de comportarse que eran puramente Kennish, eso nadie podría negarlo. Por eso, a medida que fueron pasando las semanas y Toby y Daphne fueron pasando más tiempo juntos ya eran como unos hermanos normales que no habían pasado dieciséis años separados. Algunas veces, Daphne iba a su garaje a verle ensayar con su guitarra, lo que no sería nada del otro mundo de no ser porque la chica había sufrido de meningitis cuando tenía tres años, dejándola sorda. Puede que no pudiera escuchar su música, pero parecía leer muy bien el movimiento de los dedos de Toby sobre las distintas cuerdas, haciendo que la música se reproduciera en su mente.

- Cuando era muy pequeña – explicó una sonriente Daphne, ayudándose con su lengua de signos. - Mi madre solía tocar la guitarra, uno de los pocos sonidos que recuerdo son canciones que ella cantaba acompañada de su guitarra...

Toby no podía imaginarse la vida sin música. Para él lo era todo, lo que daba sentido a su vida, lo que le impulsaba a mejorar para convertirse en cantante cuando fuera un adulto. Para Toby Kennish la vida empezaba y terminaba con música, por eso, la primera vez que la vio, no pudo evitar sentir algo de lástima por Daphne. Pero eso fue antes de verla sonreír, de verla bromear animadamente con su familia y con su amigo Emmett como si no le faltara de nada en el mundo: como si no echara en falta poder oír lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Daphne y también el de Bay, y fue por eso que la nana de la que siempre había considerado su hermana pequeña acudió de nuevo a su mente. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo similar por Daphne: ser capaz de componerle una nana sin que nadie considerara que era una falta de tacto por su parte o sin que Bay se molestara porque su nana era algo que siempre había defendido como suyo, y Toby dudaba mucho de que le hiciera especial gracia que compartiera con Daphne algo tan íntimo como aquella primera composición suya.

No obstante, estaba seguro de que, de un modo u otro, Daphne sería capaz de apreciar la composición, no únicamente leyendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, sino también si la escuchaba lo suficientemente alto, ya que recordaba que la chica le había mencionado en alguna que otra ocasión que era capaz de sentir el ritmo de una canción si la escuchaba muy alta, con ayuda de sus cascos. Vale, no era lo mismo poder percibir el ritmo de una balada de rock que de una suave y dulce nana, pero Toby llegó a la conclusión de que valía la pena intentarlo.

Entonces sólo quedaba la cuestión de Bay. Sabía que era muy celosa de lo que era suyo y que lo había pasado mal viendo cómo Daphne iba integrándose poco a poco en la vida familiar de los Kennish, como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a crecer junto a ellos. Bay sufría por ello, no podía evitar sentirse desplazada por una desconocida que, de la noche a la mañana, le había robado su vida. Una parte de ella deseaba no haber tomado nunca ese examen genético, poder seguir sintiéndose parte intrínseca de esa familia a la que amaba tanto, pero no había vuelta de hoja, y todo lo que podían hacer los Kennish y los Vasquez era llevar la situación del modo que resultara mejor para las dos adolescentes.

Toby quería a Bay, para él siempre sería su hermana pequeña, pero tampoco podía ignorar a aquella otra hermana de la que se había visto separado durante dieciséis años por el error de un hospital. Daphne estaba allí y también era parte de la familia. Ya no tenía una sola hermana, sino que tenía dos: Bay Madeleine Kennish y Daphne Paloma Vasquez.

Dos hermanas. Tenía dos hermanas. Al llegar a esta conclusión, una bombilla se iluminó en el cerebro de Toby: ya sabía cómo hacerle el regalo a Daphne.

* * *

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, sin el menor de los altercados, mientras tanto los Kennish como las Vasquez intercambian anécdotas y risas. Al principio creyeron que ese cumpleaños sería complicado tanto para Bay como para Daphne, además teniendo tan reciente la revelación de Regina sobre su conocimiento del intercambio de las niñas desde que Daphne tenía tres años. Todos los malos momentos por los que pasaron ambas familias tras aquella noticia parecen quedarse atrás poco a poco, retroceden hasta permitir a las dos familias compartir una agradable y cálida cena de cumpleaños para Bay y Daphne.

Cuando ya no queda apenas comida sobre la mesa y Bay menciona que deberían empezar a abrir los regalos, Toby se pone en pie, ya que necesita dar el suyo cuanto antes: si les gusta, podrán continuar su fiesta con una alegría más, y si no les gustaba, siempre podía desaparecer en el interior de su garaje y dejar que sus hermanas compensaran aquella decepción abriendo el resto de los regalos. Pide permiso para dar su regalo el primero, petición que se ve seguida por sonrisas y un gesto de incredulidad en la cara de Bay: ni siquiera sabía que Toby pensaba regalarle algo aquella vez, y la idea de tener que compartilo con Daphne no le hace mucha gracia.

Sin más preámbulo, el chico coge su guitarra, tras un breve aplauso por parte de la mesa y bajo la mirada orgullosa y expectante de sus padres, empezando a interpretar, con ritmos suaves y pausados, la nana de Bay. Procura no mirar al rostro de su hermana menor, al menos no hasta que haya acabado, pero alcanza a ver cómo se le ilumina el rostro al reconocer la melodía y cómo éste se apaga de nuevo sumido en la sorpresa, volviéndose hacia una Daphne que permanece al margen del estado de ánimo de Bay.

- No, Bay – piensa Toby, volviendo a centrar sus cinco sentidos en su guitarra y en la melodía que va brotando de la misma. - No le estoy regalando a Daphne tu nana; por favor, no estalles todavía y escucha hasta el final...

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bay vuelve a girar el rostro hacia él y se cruza de brazos en su asiento, manteniendo los labios fruncidos con toda la normalidad de la que se ve capaz en esos momentos y espera a que su hermano decida dar por concluido su particular show. Sus padres también reconocen la famosa melodía y girando el rostro, algo preocupados, hacia Bay, mientras Daphne parece perdida en intentar seguir los movimientos de guitarra de Toby Kennish. Pasados un par de minutos, la nana de Bay termina... Pero algo sucede, la última nota, la que debía poner punto final a aquella composición, se convierte en una nota puente entre la nana de Bay y la nana de Daphne.

Kathryn Kennish se lleva la mano al corazón, emocionada, y aprieta el hombro de su marido, quien se limita a sentir mientras sigue escuchando la nueva composición de su hijo mayor. La nana de Daphne no es sólo una composición nueva y única que parece representar en sus notas toda la dulzura y alegría de su hermana biológica, sino que es una pieza que sigue tras la nana de Bay. Aunque por separado, las dos composiciones son muy bellas, no se entienden totalmente separadas la una sin la otra y está pensado así: es un reflejo de la nueva familia compuesta por los Kennish y las Vasquez.

La canción termina y Toby alza el rostro: cuando ve las lágrimas caer por el sonriente rostro de Daphne y cómo Bay le mira con esa mirada de afecto a la que se ha familiarizado tanto durante esos dieciseís años sabe que ha sido el mejor regalo que podrían haberles hecho ese año.

- Chicas – carraspea Toby, haciendo que los ojos brillantes de Bay y de Daphne se encuentren con los suyos. - Bay ya conoce la suya, pero es hora de que Daphne tenga su canción de cuna, aunque sea con un preocupante retraso de dieciséis años – aclara el chico, provocando la risa de los presentes. Toby Kennish rié también y se vuelve de nuevo hacia las cumpleañeras. - Chicas, Bay, Daphne: vosotras sois mis hermanas, las dos, siempre habéis sido mis hermanas pequeñas y... Y un error del hospital no va a cambiar eso ni ahora, ni nunca.

Bay es la primera en levantarse de su asiento para abrazar a su hermano mayor, aplastando la guitarra eléctrica del chico entre ellos. Daphne tarda un poco más, parece no acabar de tener claro que ella también forma parte de los hermanos Kennish, pero finalmente se incorpora también y se une a Toby y Bay en un abrazo común que los mayores no hacen sino aplaudir y pedir una foto para el recuerdo.

Sí, todo ese rollo del cambio ha hecho que sus vidas se pongan patas arriba, pero nunca cambiará las conexiones afectivas que existen entre ellos tres.


End file.
